Acident waiting to happen
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: An acident, Grissom and Sara get locked in...
1. The acident

This i just a little something that came to me and i couldn't get it out of my head. R&R please!

--

Grissom was walking towards his office when Greg came running around the corner, he ran straight into Grissom.

"GREG!"

"Sorry." Greg squawked

"This took me hours to make, know it's all over the floor!"

"I'm so sorry Griss."

"Just leave"

"Do you want me to clear it up?"

"NO! You've already caused enough damage"

And with that Greg ran off, scared of what his boss might do to him.

"Dam Greg...not watching where he was going...unemployed...mess...have to make it all again." Grissom mumbled as he made his way to the janitor's closet.

"Where is the dam mop and bucket?"

Sara was walking by and decided to pop her head around the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Griss, what are you doing in there?"

"Greg."

"No, it's Sara, and why haven't you turned the light on?"

"I can't find the light switch and i ment that i was in here trying to find a mop and bucket because of Greg!"

She stepped in to the enclosed space. "Well you didn't look very far, did you?"Nether of them realise that someone had closed and locked the door. She reached up and flicked the light on. "There now i can see..." She trailed of as she realised how close she was to him.

"Err...yeh thanks."

--I will update soon i promise :D


	2. The janitor

--From the janitors point of view--

It was the end of the shift and everyone from the night shift was preparing to go home and relax. No one had spilt or dropped anything all night, which ment no cleaning. The janitor was preparing to go on a lunch break when he saw the door to his closet open. He walked over shut the door, not hearing any voices inside and not seeing any light coming from inside the presumed that no one was in there, so he locked the door, placed the keys in his pocket and went for his lunch.


	3. Grissom and Sara

Sorry about any mistakes.R&R

--

--Inside the janitors closet--

_Ahhhhh! She's so close to me _

_Yeah she is, if you where to just lean forwards a bit then..._

_No, I'm not moving_

_Fine stay where you are _

_I will _

_OK then. What if she moves_

_Well that's up to her..._

Grissom was bought out of his thoughts when the light went out.

_OH MY GOD, my body is pressed against the man i love, It's dark, and I'm inches away from his lips..._

_Are you_

_What do you mean 'Are you?'_

_Well its dark how can you tell that you right next to his lips._

_I don't know i presumed..._

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt Grissom's hand on her arm.

"Griss...what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get behind you"

"WHAT!"She shouted down his ear. Her mind, thinking about sex and touching Grissom, didn't register that he wanted to get behind her so he could open the door and not to do what she was thinking.

"Ow that was my ear!" He exclaimed hurt and confused.

"Sorry...why did you want to get behind be?" She was thankful that the light had gone off, if it hadn't Grissom would of seen Sara blushing furiously.

"Oh...err...to open... the door. Yes that was it"

"OK, well if i move to the left and you move to the right you should end up next to the door"

Sara went left and Grissom went right. They knocked each other a couple of times but manage to swap sides.


	4. confusion

**This was original all one long chapter (The whole story) but i decided to break it down into smaller chapters and update every so often. R&R please!**

--5 minutes later (Cathrine walks by) --

Cathrine was on her way home after a long days work, she just needed to grab her jacket then she would start her journey home. She was about to walk out the lab door when she heard something. BANG, BANG, BANG...THUD. She followed the noise, she reached the janitors closet.

"Harder Griss."

"I can't."

"You can, now push."

Cathrine could hear panting from the other side of the door, she became intrigued. Gil Grissom having sex in the janitor's closet! But what she really wanted to know was who he was with. Cathrine placed her ear against the door and listened trying to recognise the female voice.

"Hurry up Griss"

"I'm trying"

"Well, try harder"

"Look, it's stuck!"

"Griss it's not stuck your just weak, let me try."

"Fine but it won't budge!"

Cathrine moved her ear away from the door she was to tired for this.


	5. SEX, griss

--Inside the closet--

Sara turned around, stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. 'Catharine's outside, and i just realised that anyone who wasn't in the closet, would think that something was happening in here.'

He whispered back 'what do you mean?'

She rolled her eyes 'SEX, Griss, anyone who was outside the closet would think that we were having sex!' She whispered. 'Look, just play along. Ok?' Before he even had a chance to answer she slowly slid his zipper down. His eyes grew wide as he realise what was happening.

"Sara, what do you think you are doing?" Grissom whispered. When she didn't reply he tried to grab her arm, but she moved it away from him.

"Griss, you want this, i want this, so, let's stop playing games and let it happen."Her hand slithered into his pants. She grabbed his manhood and started stroking it gently. He tried to stop her but the sensations she was causing where too much, he started to tense as her hand worked him. Sara was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. She started to stroke him harder, faster until...

"SARA...!"


	6. blackmail

--Outside the closet--

Hearing Sara's name being shouted she practically ran back to the closet. After a few minutes Cathrine pulled her ear away from the door disgusted at what was going on. _Sara and Grissom in the closet. Together._ Cathrine was far too tired to stand outside and listen so she made her way to her car.

_How long have they been together?_

_How would i know? I'm just the other half of your brain._

When she got home she relaxed on her bed. The last thing she thought of before falling asleep was...

_This will make great blackmail._


	7. Problem

**This chapter is slightly longer than the others so i hope you like it. R&R**

_--Back to the closet--_

"Sara! Why did you stop?"

"Catherine's gone there was no need for me to continue."

"Sara, please don't stop, you can't just leave me in this state!"

"Where's the fun in it for me?"

It was silent for about 5 minutes, both Sara and Grissom lost in their thoughts.

_Ask her_

_No_

_Why not_

_Because..._

_Because nothing...the woman of your dreams just stroked you until you screamed her name...she wants to have some fun...So ask her!_

"Let's have sex?" Grissom blurted out.

_Hello, earth to Sara, he just asked you if you would have sex with him!_

"WHAT?"

"I said let's have sex"

_Did he really ask me that?_

_Err...YES_

_I'm dreaming, that's the only explanation, I'll wake up in a minute and be so disappointed._

_This isn't a dream _

_Prove it_

_Fine i will_

_You do that_

_Ok then, ask him if he wants to do it now._

"Now?"

"Yeh"

Grissom started to remove her top.

_What if he's just using me?_

"Grissom stop!"

"What know?"

"I want this and i want you, it's just that i need to know that this isn't a onetime thing. I don't want to wake up tomorrow alone. I want you to be there. I guess i just need to know that you're not using me, to get rid of you're...err...problem."

"Sara, what do you think i am? I will be there for you tomorrow if you want me to be?"

"I want you to be there tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. I just wondered because every other time I've asked you out, you've turned me down, i was just thought that maybe you only wanted to be with me because...of your...er...problem."

"Sara, i wanted you from the moment i laid eyes on you. You are so beautiful. I've been avoiding having a relationship with you all these years because i was afraid that one day i would wake up and you wouldn't be there. I couldn't handle it if you left and I don't want this to be a onetime thing either."

"Good with all that sorted we can have..." Before she had finished her sentence his lips were on hers.


End file.
